Kasumi Benjiro
Description A newcomer that attends Akademi High School. His goals and plans while going there are kept to himself most of the time. However, he may occasionally talk to other students who seem trustworthy. Backstory He was born in a middle-class family in America. He lived happily with his mom and his other siblings, and staying out of trouble until he was about 12 years old, but at that point, his life changed when he moved to Japan. After he had adjusted to his new life there and gotten used to his new language, his mother decided he should go to school to get an education there. Personality He's an adventurous, charismatic and perhaps a little shy when it comes to interactions but it is rumored that he is a good breakdancer. He occasionally shows he can be very determined when it comes to overcoming obstacles, to the point of him potentially becoming reckless in intense situations. He also seems to have a love for animals and has a desire to help other people to the point where he may even help his enemies. Of course, he has to deem them to be trustworthy or that the person has turned a new leaf first. Dark/Insane Kasumi This is the more darker counterpart of his personality that he internally struggles with on a daily basis, day in and day out. This personality seems to appear whenever he is extremely angered, mentally overwhelmed, or experiencing extreme stress in an intense situation, more or less while in a fight. This often leads to either violent outbursts, erratic behavior, or possibly murder depending on the circumstances. This personality is the exact opposite of himself: a calculating, psychopathic, cold but confident lone wolf who seeks nothing but either the thrill of a fight or vengeance on the people he deems to hate. He additionally want to eventually take control of his body so that he may carry out his plans. However, he does seem to agree with Kasumi on certain topics and will occasionally give him suggestions for advice in certain situations. Relationships Miki and Sukina - While they are both close to his heart and he sees them as good people, he doesn't want either of them taking extreme measures to win his affection. He is also very concerned with their relationship with each other as a result of them both having affection towards him. It is possible if he sees that he is the cause of their relationship problems, he may keep himself away from the two romantically as a result. Yandere-chan - Depending on what she does during gameplay, he may see her as either a friend or a danger towards other people. He also may want to help her with getting Senpai by suggesting some non lethal ideas to eliminate her rivals occasionally, depending on the circumstances. However, he has no problem fighting her if she happens to harm other students or attempts to hurt his close friends. He may additionally try to kill her if he sees that she has murdered multiple students and consider her to be a heartless bastard. Quotes Yep. You all knew this was coming sooner or later... * Routine *6:35 AM - Kasumi enters the school grounds. He will then sit at the fountain to eat some breakfast his mother made him. *6:50 AM - He walks to the sakura tree and sits down to meditate. *7:15 AM - he goes to the rooftop and sits on its edge, looking at the view from above. *8:00 AM - He walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. *8:30 AM - He starts his morning classes. *10: 30 - 11:00 am - He goes to eat some lunch and may write in his journal occasionally. *11:30 AM – 2:30 PM - He walks to class again and finishes his afternoon classes at 2:30. Afterwards, he will be either skateboard around the school, go to the martial arts club, be by the school gate, or sleeping on the rooftop until the school day ends. Note: You will only be abe to interact with Kasumi if he is by the school gate. Interactions in Gameplay Kasumi will be available to interact with at school after you beat the game once without using harmful ways to eliminate the rivals. If you press the 1 and 5''' keys together while in the Easter Eggs menu and exit', a new text message from Info-chan will saying that a new student has arrived at the school, one that even ''she doesn't know about. Once you exit the menu, an infobox on your HUD will appear as if you learned something new about a student only to say: "Looks like a new face has arrived. But where the student is....Nobody knows." '' There will also be an arrow that will eventually lead you to his location, which will be on top of the steep hill behind the track. When you approach him, a cutscene will play. He will be a little startled by your appearance but will greet you politely. He would then state that he didn't expect really anyone else to be here and just wanted to have some alone time. He would then introduce himself but would then look at his watch exclaiming that's he going to be late for class, rushing past Yandere-chan and towards the school while saying "E-Excuse me, ma'am." Available Tasks * Task 1 - Give him a tour around the school on Monday. If you accept his task, Yandere-chan (or the player) will need to go to certain areas of the school. * Task 2 - Find his lost scarf before the end of the day on Tuesday. His scarf will be spawned near the Hedge Maze. Once you find it and bring it back to him, he will thank you and explain that the scarf was very important to him since it was given to him by a chldhod friend of his. * Task 3 - He will approach you on Wednesday and explain that he needs help studying for a test coming up. This task is, if you accept it, that you must study with Kasumi to increase his wisdom which he can then use for his test on Friday. On Friday at 2:00 p.m, if he passes his test, Kasumi will thank Yandere-chan and give her a letter containing his code. * Task 4 - Bring him some lunch. Interactions while on a school day. Coming soon. Trivia * He may befriend Yandere-chan on the condition that she doesn't kill anyone and eliminates her rivals peacefully. However, he will fight her if he does see her murder another student. * He does not mention his parents in most of his conversations due to people never asking about them. * His birthday is on April 14. * The requirements to befriend him in the game are unique among other students. * His gentle and pacifist nature towards animals has allowed him to befriend them easily. * There were rumors that he could possibly beat Osoro in a fight if they went all out. * He meditates in order to train himself on a mental level but also to honor his grandmother's teachings. * He is extremely interested in coming up with a style of fighting that combines boxing, break-dancing, and martial arts. * His Persona is a unique. *Surprisingly, Info-chan states that she can't get any information on him. 100 questions with Kasumi! * '''Please tell us your name.' Kasumi Benjiro. Nice to meet you. * When is your birthday? April 14. * Your blood type? AB * Please tell us your three sizes? Eh.....? * Tell us about your family composition. Me, my older brother, mom and dad... * What's your occupation? Currently a student but also a martial artist. Ssshhh.... * Your favourite food? Well, my mom's spaghetti with garlic bread, of course! * Favourite animal? My favourite animals are either a falcon or an arctic fox. * Favourite subject? Composition. * Dislike subject? Hmm, I don't really dislike any of my subjects. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Weeeelll.....There are two girls, Sukina and Miki. They're really funny. I have a feeling that they both like me though. * Do you enjoy school? Honestly, since I'm new here, can't really say yet. * Are you in any school clubs? Currently no. But I do plan on going to martial arts club and gaming club. * What's your motto? "Looks like it's time to party!" * Your special skill? Not gonna reveal that yet. * Tell us about your treasure? A scarf that my ancestor wore during the war. * Describe yourself in a single word? Determined... * Your forte? Do I need one? XD * Your shortcomings? I sometimes doubt my abilities. * Places in your memories? Well my hometown in Indiana, the airport we went to go to Japan with, and Akademi High! * What is your favourite drink? Mountiain Dew? * How good can you swim? On a scale of 20, about a 15/20. * Your timing in 50-meter race? 5.99 * Your hobby or obsession? Hmm.....I absolutely love Pringles. If anyone tried to take my chips, they are going to die. * Disliked food? Certain vegetables...Brussel sprouts, broccoli, and cauliflower. * Anything you want most currently? I'm not sure, I'll have to get back to you on that. * Afraid of heights? To an extent. If it's a skyscraper, I'd probably getting REALLY scared. * Dislike thunder? No, actually. I kind of like it. * Rainy or sunny? Both, honestly...As much as I'd like to have sunny days most of the time, I actually don't mind the rain. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Both. * What do you eat for breakfast? Let's see. I usually eat brown sugar oatmeal and toast with grape jam on it. I additionally eat apple slices and drink orange juice to wash it down. * Do you believe in ghosts? I do actually, since my mom and dad always tell me stories about their encounter with other dead family members. * Can you play any musical instruments? I can play some guitar and piano. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Both! * Ever in quarrel with your brother? Rarely. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes, I do have one. May need to add some contacts though. * How long is your commute to school? It's actually about 40 minutes walking distance. * Do you have more friends than most? Honestly, no. Not really....I really need to meet more people. * Your favourite sports? I never really had one. * How good can you cook? Hmm....I haven't really explored that area yet. * Favourite colours? Blue, lavender, and orange. * Anything you can never forgive? I can't stand bullies, liars, or any person who would do something underhanded or evil to get what they want. It doesn't sit well with me. * How tall are you? 5' 9" * Shoe size? 10 * Your dreams? I would rather keep that to myself, thank you. * Do you have any marriage desires? Um....... *blushes and little* Maybe but not right now? * Do you dislike hot drinks? No, not really. I love hot chocolate with marshmellows! * Do you like bitter coffee? No, I don't. * Bed time? About midnight, most of the time. * Wake up time? '''. Hmm....About 5:30 in the morning. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Both really. It depends on my mood for that day... * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Well, it's in the middle. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Exercise, I guess? Also need to make sure you balance your workouts. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Um, what is a soba, exactly? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. My left arm, actually! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I have been able to keep up with my busy schedule. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Well, I did accidentally run into some delinquents earlier yesterday but they were threating me for no reason. * What's the name of your school anthem? I didn't know the school had one! XD * What's your favourite flower? It would be the blue rose. * What's your favourite saying? "It is true that the wish to protect can give you strength. But wishing too strongly could be dangerous." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Not really sure. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Rebirth, reflection, renewal and redemption. * And summer? Waves, seashells, and just relaxing. * What about fall? I think about the leaves changing color a lot. * And then the winter? Snowboarding, drinking hot cocoa, my sensei, and ice sculptures. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? I would go back to where I had an encounter with a ghost. It was pretty nervewracking and kind of creepy. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I kinda of like to read both. But I also do love audiobooks. * What's your allowance? $15 for mowing the lawn and $5 for house chores. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. I'm not sure I have developed a reputation yet for people to say something about me. * What are your hobbies? Studying, listening to music and audiobooks, training with sensei, and playing Pokémon on either the Game Boy Advance or my DSi. * Tell us your weight. 128 lbs. Kinda of surprising considering I'm on the slim side. * What are you capable of? I don't think you are ready to find that out yet. * What do you wear when you go to bed? Some comfortable pants and my house shoes. I usually don't have a shirt on. * Has anyone ever asked you out? I think Sukina and Miki both asked me out once now. I'm planning something for both of them soon... * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I don't know. But I would help other people out as much as I can. * Tell us about your daily routine. It is in my Rountine section obviously. * What is something you always carry with you? My backpack full of stuff, but I always have some kunai under my sleeves, just in case. * Western food? Japanese food? They're both are pretty good but I prefer my mom's cooking. * How do you commute to school? I usually just either walk there or use my skateboard. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Write in my journal and pray about some things, specifically about my relationships. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Give myself pep-talk! :) * Where are you living right now? In a house.. * What kind of place is it? It's comfortable... * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I found a sword somewhere around the school. It has some Japanese engraved on it though. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? My dog died about a year ago. I don't want to talk about it.... * Do you like roller coasters? Not as much as my brother does. * How's your eyesight? It's a 25/24. Pretty good. * What's your favourite holiday? I like both Valentine's Day and Christmas. * What job do you have in school? Nothing as of right now. * What do you do in your freetime? Train, spend time with my family, meditate at my secret spot, etc. * How long do you study every day? About an hour and 30 minutes. Never know when a pop quiz will show up. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Not sure yet. * What do you do on the weekends? Just relax and reflect really. On weekends, my parents and my older brother head to the hotel to have some fun or something. I have the house to myself but I would rather explore the city. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A pheonix would be cool! * Are the school rules really strict? Hmm. Not really from my standpoint. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Well, it depends on what I pack for lunch that day. * How many friends do you have? I actually have two right now. Hoping to get some more eventually. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Sometimes, I do since I love to explore my surroundings. * Are you interested in any actors? Not as of lately. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was pretty alright. Maybe I'll do again sometime. Category:Males Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Loyal Category:Shy Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Akademi High School Category:Unknown Persona Category:Students Category:RedRush3999's OCs